Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
by Koba54
Summary: Petite parodie mix des personnages d'Hiroyuki Takei et de Perrault


Salut! :) Ceci est un pur délire à propos de Shaman King; j'ai retrouvé mon vieux bouquin des contes de Perrault, j'ai eu un flash et voilà le résultat ^^

enjoy! (hope so)**  
><strong>

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge**

**(Kyôyama Anna)**

Il était une fois une jeune fille shaman qui s'appelait Kyôyama Anna. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands pouvoirs. Elle vivait chez sa mère qui lui avait fait une coiffe d'un rouge sanglant, qu'elle portait jour et nuit c'est pourquoi tout le monde la surnommait « le Petit Chaperon Rouge ».

Un jour, sa mère lui apporta un panier garni, et lui demanda de le porter à sa mère-grand malade, qui habitait de l'autre côté du bois.

- Anna ! Eteins-moi cette télé tout de suite, et file porter ça à ta mère-grand ! Cette vieille truie a encore chopé la crève !

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Y a un épisode super spécial de _Amour, Destin et Verrues Plantaires_ à la télé cet après-midi ! Je refuse de le rater ! Elle a qu'à venir se les chercher, ses galettes !

- Sûrement pas ! Tu vas bouger tes fesses et aller lui apporter ! Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Anna haussa un sourcil méprisant :

- Tu rêves.

- Tu iras.

Elle prit un air encore plus hautain :

- Sinon ?

- Sinon j'explose la télé, rugit la mère. C'est clair ? Allez, ouste !

En protestant bruyamment, car elle avait _très _mauvais caractère, Anna enfila ses sandales et son chapelet de 1080 perles, puis se mit en chemin après avoir claqué furieusement la porte derrière elle.

Comme elle marchait en rouspétant, Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup, qui courrait dans les bois, l'entendit, et eut aussitôt très envie de la manger. Il se frotta les mains, sûr de lui, et jaillit comme un diable de derrière un tronc, le sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Petit Chaperon Rouge ! Comme tu es jolie, que tu me parais chargée… Un coup de main, peut-être ?

Ce fut une erreur.

- DEGAGE ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Je suis en train de rater l'épisode spécial de ma série préférée, alors j'ai pas le temps de tailler une bavette avec toi, sale pervers ! Plus vite je serai chez la vieille, plus vite je serai rentrée !

Sur ces gracieuses paroles, elle poursuivit sa route, plus furieuse que jamais.

- Atteeeeends ! s'écria Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup, en lui courant après. Je connais un raccourci ! Si tu es vraiment pressée de traverser ce bois, je peux te l'indiquer… A une condition !

- Laquelle ? demanda Anna, soupçonneuse.

Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup se pencha vers le Petit Chaperon Rouge, le regard brûlant.

- Que tu m'embrasses…

-CENSORED-

Quelques baffes plus loin, Anna, les bras croisés, toisa Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup d'un regard menaçant.

- J'attends…

- Bon, très bien, c'était une blague… Alors, voilà, il y a deux chemins pour se rendre chez « la vieille », tu prendras le plus court, et moi le plus long on va faire une course, pour voir qui arrive le premier, d'accord ?

- Indique-moi ce raccourci, qu'on en finisse !

Hao-le-Grand-etc. indiqua alors au Petit Chaperon Rouge le chemin le plus long et se mit en route lui aussi. En réalité, il ne connaissait pas du tout la maison de la Mère-grand, mais savait où aller, car il lisait dans les pensées.

Il courut le plus vite possible, jusqu'à la maison de « la vieille », et frappa.

- Qui c'eeeest ? rugit une voix tonnante.

Zut, pensa Hao, elle a l'air à peu près aussi cool que sa petite-fille. Il prit alors sa voix la moins amène, et cria :

- C'est ta petite-fille, vieille bique, ouvre vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Toujours aussi aimable, toi ! Heureusement qu'on a déjà trouvé à te marier, ma fille ! Tire la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra !

Hao-le-Grand-etc. fit ce qu'on lui indiquait et entra. La Mère-grand était avachie dans son canapé, devant l'épisode spécial de _Amour, Destin et Verrues Plantaires_, mais elle ne vit pas que son visiteur n'était pas Anna, car Asakura Kino était aveugle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pues, ma fille, s'exclama-t-elle.

Hao-le-Grand-etc. se sentit vexé :

- Puisque c'est ça, mon Spirit of Fire va te manger !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Asakura Kino la Mère-grand disparut, ne laissant que ses lunettes noires et sa canne. Hao s'en saisit, et se jeta à son tour sur le canapé, en se cachant sous les couvertures.

Bientôt, Anna le Petit Chaperon Rouge arriva, furieuse d'avoir été roulée dans la farine par cet abruti de Grand-Méchant-Loup, qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure si elle le retrouvait.

Elle flanqua un coup de pied dans la porte, car elle était _vraiment_ furieuse.

- Tire la chevillette…

- La ferme, je sais !

Ouvrant la porte d'un nouveau coup de pied, Anna jeta le panier sur la table d'un geste vif, sans même un bonjour.

- Bon, la vieille, j'ai pas que ça…

Elle s'arrêta, coupée dans sa phrase, en voyant l'écran de télévision.

- Tu regardes _Amour, Destin et Verrues Plantaires_ !

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, abandonnant toute dignité, se vautra à son tour sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la télé.

Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup se dit qu'il tenait là sa chance de la manger.

- Mon enfant, ne veux-tu pas me rejoindre sous la couverture ? Tu auras plus chaud…

- Hmm.

Devant son peu de réaction, Hao se racla la gorge.

- Tu ne veux pas te rapprocher ?

- Tu as de trop grandes jambes, Mère-grand.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

- …

- Regarde mes grandes dents !

- …

- Regarde mes grosses [ ?o5!]

Anna le Petit Chaperon Rouge fit alors claquer son 1080 sur les grosses [ ?o5!], préservant ainsi ce texte de la censure américaine, et lui coupa le sifflet.

- Silence !

Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup était scié. Jamais personne ne l'avait encore traité avec si peu de considération.

- Hey, petite ! Tu pourrais réagir un peu quand je te parle !

- C'est bon, gros naze ! J'ai compris que tu étais le Grand-Méchant-Loup et que tu avais bouffé la vieille. Comme elle était plutôt pénible, tu m'as rendu service, donc je tolère ta présence. Mais si tu continues à me saouler pendant ma série, je te condamne aux travaux forcés à vie, c'est compris ?

Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Alors qu'il se mettait à bouder, Yoh-le-Gentil-Chasseur, qui passait par là, poussa la porte défoncée d'Asakura Kino pour voir si tout allait bien. Il était, lui aussi son petit-fils, et par déduction, le cousin d'Anna. Tous deux étaient également fiancés depuis quelques années.

Par conséquent, la vue de son irascible promise, affalée devant _Amour, Destin et Verrues Plantaires_, sous la même couverture que Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup avait de quoi le surprendre.

- Ben…Anna, qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

- Est-ce qu'on va bientôt arrêter de me déranger ? Yoh ! Tu tombes bien, puisque t'es là, va me chercher de l'eau, j'ai soif ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Tu trouveras le puits tout seul ou tu veux que je t'aide ? Et TOI ! ajouta-t-elle en pointant un index meurtrier sur Hao, vas avec lui, que je ne vois plus !

Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup, super vexé, et Yoh-le-Gentil-Chasseur, déjà épuisé, sortirent tous les deux en traînant des pieds. Mais quand Hao releva la tête et examina Yoh de plus près, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien le manger lui aussi, et qu'il serait certainement à son goût… il avait l'air appétissant, et moins coriace que cette mégère de Petit Chaperon Rouge…

Il prit à nouveau son sourire ravageur et commença son baratin…

- Salut… moi c'est Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup…

Yoh bailla. C'était l'heure de la sieste et s'échiner à puiser de l'eau était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire à ce moment-là. Il aurait dû se faire tout petit et passer tranquillement son chemin en détournant les yeux, au lieu de s'inquiéter pour Kino. Sa gentillesse le perdrait. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, celui-là ? Grand-Méchant-Loup ? Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Mais oui ! Ce n'était pas à lui, le Gentil Chasseur, de sauver le Petit Chaperon Rouge et sa Mère-grand de l'ignoble Méchant Loup, en le poussant dans le puits pour le noyer ? Il était sûr d'avoir lu un truc comme ça quelque part. Devait-il pousser Hao dans le puits, alors ?

Bof, pensa-t-il, trop fatigant.

- T'es le Grand-Méchant-Loup, c'est cool ! Dis, tu ne veux pas te coltiner l'eau à ma place ? Parce que là, c'est moi qui l'ai puisée tout seul, et je suis un peu fatigué… tu n'as qu'à lui porter !

- Mais…

- Moi je vais aller faire un somme devant la télé, tiens… devrais t'y mettre, mon vieux, ou tu vas t'en prendre une sévère, si tu la fait attendre…

Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, Yoh-le-Gentil-Chasseur retourna dans la maison.

Une minute plus tard, Hao, encore abasourdi, vit arriver une Anna impatientée.

- Mais il est MANCHOT ou quoi ? Il arrive mon verre d'eau ? T'as envie que je te fasse faire trois mille pompes, c'est ça ?

Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup choisit la voie de la sagesse il s'exécuta séance tenante. Surveillant du coin de l'œil Yoh-le-Gentil-Chasseur qui dormait, et Anna le Petit Chaperon Rouge, les yeux de nouveau rivés sur ce monument de la culture cinématographique qu'était _Amour, Destin et Verrues Plantaires_, il s'en fut sur la pointe des pieds, soulagé d'échapper à sa tortionnaire.

Hao-le-Grand-Méchant-Loup, honteux et confus, jura un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus !


End file.
